Do You Want To
by remmie
Summary: Sirius thinks he should do something about Harry's loud music and the stupid cat. Harry shows him how to do it. SLASH! R&R please.OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Warnings: **Slash, Sirius/Harry..Don't like it? Go away. Harry is of age so...

**To: **Jenn...This was harder than I thought. Thank you for the challenge and you are great!

* * *

Lined along the edge of the street there were red, orange, green trees. A late autumn wind was ruffling the hair of children playing at the corner park. 

_Yes, _Sirius thought. _Perfect day for a walk._

Sirius Black was not one for physical activity. His metabolism had allowed him to eat as much as he wanted and never have to move. Lily had several choice words about that, often she was found complaining about Sirius and "his perfect body". Sirius' words, not hers.

The eldest and only living brother, of the Black family sighed as he thought of his long dead friend. It had finally had the chance to mourn them, her and James, but it was still sad to think of them.

As he rounded the corner he could suddenly hear low music. Looking slightly bewildered Sirius quickened his pace. The two elderly ladies that lived 5 houses down from him waved. He didn't know their names but they thought that Sirius' 'son' was just the most polite and adorable thing they had ever seen. They were always dropping cookies and pies off on their porch. Neither Harry nor Sirius had the heart to tell the women that they weren't even faintly related by blood. Both women thought they looked so cute the to of them walking around as father and son. "A wonderful, loving relationship they have." Is what they would tell their friends.

Sirius gave them a smile and a wave heading forward, the music steadily getting louder. As he got closer to his own house, he realised with a start that the music was coming from his home.

Ms. Witer who lived next door was sitting on the porch, moving back and forth on her rocker. Sirius thought she was 80, although Harry told him it was likely closer to 70. She hated Sirius with a passion. Often she would watch him go by, holding her cane in one hand and shaking her fist. She reminded him of his mother, something he tried very hard to forget.

No matter how many times Harry raked her leaves or shoveled her drive, she always complained about how rude he was.

As he walked by, mentally going over the scolding he had planned for his godson, Ms. Witer started screeching.

"You evil man! Allowing that boy to stay alone in there! He'll wake all of heaven and hell with that music! It's the devil's work I tell you!"

Sirius folded his arms around himself and walked quicker down his drive not wishing to hear anything else the old woman had to say.

The music was almost deafening as he hung up his coat. Sirius hated having to reprimand Harry, the boy had a way of looking shameful and devious all at the same time when his godfather scolded him. Sirius had a feeling that the emerald eye boy was toying with him, but he let it slide, he did remember being young.

Some part of his brain argued that a nearly twenty year old should not still be getting reprimanded by his guardian. Sirius brushed it off, not minding that Harry had continued to live here with him even though Ron Weasley, his best friend had offered him a flat room.

As he climbed the stairs Sirius tripped over a furry ball. Swearing Sirius glared down at the offending pet. It was Harry's pet cat, Eleanor. Sirius despised the feline, and the feeling was mutual. The cat was completely black with yellow eyes.

Sirius hated cats, period. But last year Harry had nearly thrown a fit in the pet store when Sirius had refused to by him the hairball. The result of Harry's hissy fit was an angry and annoyed Sirius and a very pleased Harry. Sirius knew he shouldn't have given in so quickly to the boy, but Harry had looked very cute pouting and demanding that his godfather buy him the cat because he _wanted_ it.

Sirius regretted that decision everyday. The cat wanted to make his life a living hell. It was constantly tripping, scratching, or biting him. Harry thought the darling thing could do no wrong, but that was because it acted perfectly innocent in his presence.

Sirius however at that moment realised his chance. Harry's music was impossibly loud and he would never hear Sirius. Smirking, Sirius looked down and kicked the cat down the stairs. He watched it tumble, hissing and meowing all the way down, with a strange feeling of satisfaction. His only regret was that it landed on all four feet with a glint in her eyes promising revenge.

The upstairs in the house held three bedrooms and a bathroom. Sirius and Harry's bedrooms were side by side. The third bedroom Harry used as an art room. In his seventh year he discovered his skills in drawing. So after he graduated he joined an art school.

The music was unbearably loud as Sirius pushed the door open. Harry was sitting on a stool facing away from him. He was wearing tight black pants and black T-shirt that was riding up his back, showing off part of his bony spine. Sirius swallowed hard as he watched his godson, who Sirius had to admit, had grown to be quite attractive. He'd adopted some look called, nemo? Emo? Sirius couldn't remember all he knew was that it suited the young man just fine.

Harry had set up a little white stand and on top of it was an empty flowerpot. But as Sirius looked at his godson's paper it showed a flowerpot filled with ivory leaves and purple flowers. Shaking his head Sirius made his way toward the other side of the room.

Over there was an old bed with metal posts and an antique dresser, which the CD player was sitting on. Sirius smiled slightly as he turned the radio off.

"…Too forward, way to physical, it's time that I had another one…" Harry stopped suddenly and turned around to face Sirius who was laughing at him singing, with a scowl on his face.

"Why did you turn it off for!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Because the rest of the street didn't need to hear it. And think that maybe we should leave it off for a little while." He said trying to sound stern.

Harry pouted and got up, walking toward Sirius looking sullen.

"But Sirius…can't I just listen to it? I promise I'll keep it down."

Sirius looked down at his godson who was uncomfortably close. He knew he should tell Harry to move, knew he should be disgusted and ashamed of the feelings he had for his godson, but he was Sirius Black, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

At that moment Eleanor decided to interrupt. She was crying and rubbing up against Harry's legs.

"Oh, Eleanor! Sirius you didn't hurt her, did you?" Harry looked at Sirius sternly.

"I'll not be pleased if you have."

The former marauder glanced at the cat, he swore that if cats could smirk, she no doubt would be. "Like I'd touch her, filthy cat. I shouldn't have even let you have her."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I think you did hurt her."

Sirius felt his eyes go wide. Harry was advancing on him again. Eleanor deciding she had done enough damage left, her tail swishing back and forth.

"I'm not pleased at all."

Sirius' breath hitched when Harry grabbed his hip bones and looked up at him through his fringe.

"In fact…I think I ought to do something about it." Harry said as he pressed his body against his godfather's.

The older man could see want, fear, desire and mischief in those green eyes.

Sirius swallowed hard. "Harry-."

Harry grinned and pushed Sirius backward onto the rickety bed. The young man straddled his godfather's hips and bit down on the gray eye man's shoulder earning him a moan.

"Harry, I think _I_ ought to do something about you and your loud music."

"Oh?" Harry asked. Sirius hesitated a moment. This was his godson; he really shouldn't have let it go this far. Although, he wasn't exactly known for his self-control.

He nodded and unbuttoned Harry's pants. "I think I ought to do this…"

Sirius watched his godson for any negative reactions. Instead Harry ended up surprising him.

Smirking, Harry looked Sirius in the eye.

"Do you want to?"

* * *

Franz Ferdinand fans will notice the many references to the new CD…what can I say? I love them! 


End file.
